<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>404 by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031471">404</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable'>Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Dream always wear that mask?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>404</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream was an enigma. And questions about him constantly ran through Tommy’s brain. Why was he obsessed with the Ender Dragon Egg?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is he invincible?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why did he always wear a mask?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Tommy decided to try and find the answer to one of those questions.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For the past couple of nights, Tommy had been staking out Dream’s house. Learning his schedule. And came to the conclusion that Dream had a messed up sleep schedule. Time for plan B.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plan B was easier said than done. Walk up to Dream and tear off the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tommy approached Tubbo and asked him to take off Dream’s mask while Tommy distracted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now was the moment of truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey! Big D! How are you doin’?” Tommy casually said. Emerging from the fog, that surrounded the spruce trees.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream looked up at him, white smiley face mask completely obscuring his expression. “Tommy? Wha-” He sounded tired. Perfect. “What are you doing all the way out here? It’s the middle of the night.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy gave a thumbs up to Dream, which was actually Tubbo’s signal.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And in five seconds, the mask was off. And Tommy’s world shattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>T̷̬̭̠͖̤͔̍͋ͅͅh̷̨̧̛̬͇̰̯̭̟̦̤͍͐͒̄͊̈́̈́͂͝ȇ̴̛͈̳̌͌̔͌̒̕r̶̙̥̓̔̓̍̈́́̆e̵̡̬̫̰̎̏͑̊͆̍̿͌́͛̽͒̋̕͜ ̸̡̳̼͕̥̱̩̬̈ẉ̸̡̤̝̩̥͖͚̃̀̊͊̈̓͝ͅä̴̝͖̰͉̤͍̤̘́͛̿̽̂̆̈͂͊͐̓̚s̷̡̨̱̖̻̯̬͙̲̜̋͊́͐͛̃̇̓͘͠͠ ̵͚͓̥̖̝̖̲͉̰̗̯̿̽̇̏͜n̸͍̪̘͎͍͔̹͆̔̍̓̅͠ǫ̴̝̼͚̱̝̫̠̱͕̮͆͋̂̂̓̕͘̚t̵̢̖̯̹͈͓͓̹̠̏̉͆̀ḧ̸̨̨̤͚͉̤͚͇̦̤̟͎̫̣͒̓̾͆̍̏̅̽̂̒͘į̴̨̞̹̥̪͓͚͐n̴̨̰̪͙̙̣̥̰͋̍̿̈̐̊̾̕͠g̷̢̡̭̗̮̰̮̬͉̒͘͝ͅ</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No color whatsoever. Not even black or white. Just a blank nothingness. And for a moment, Tommy thought he saw something in that void. Pity? Sorrow? But just as quickly as he saw it-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>ɹoɹɹƎ</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>𝔼𝕣𝕣𝕠𝕣</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>E̶̯̖̱̘̫̤̜̫̯̟̳̦͋͌̈́̈͘͜͠r̸͓̲͙͔̖̂̄͋͛́̈̑̋̀̈́̕͝r̴̡̘̗̩̒͋͑̂̈́͗̚̚͠o̶͕̟̊̽̉̆̐̽̓̑̏͝r̸̗͉̀̏͊͊̇̈̊͝ ̸̧̧͓͉̃͛̋̀͐̊̂́͗͑͘̚4̴̡̧̡̘̭͉̱̞̺͖̗̫͒͐̍͌͌̆̆͂̎̈́̉̌̃0̸̠̥̹͓̘̓̍ͅ4̸̡̣̫̪̼͇͙̱͑͑</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Critical Ȩ̷̯͖̰̻̖̃̋͒̀̌̽̏͂̂̄͊̉̓̎̀̄̚͝ŗ̴̛̥̩̲̞̳̻̰͖͕̮͛́̈́͌̌͐̎̓̑̔̋͐͂̏͋͘͜͠͝r̵͔̟̋̈́̃̄o̴̫͓͚͙̤̼̪͈̳̱̝̼̅̾́͛̽̐̌͠r̵̺͔͓̮̙̺̖͔̆̓̃̉͛̄̄̉̈́͘̕͝?̶̨̣͉̻̞̻̰̑͐̈͗̌͐́̚͜</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Analysing file: T̷̢̟̠͎̖̳̯̦̰̏̿â̵̡̛̛̫̰̙̜͚͓̞̟͛̆̓̈́͑͠͠ư̴̪̙̗͇̯̈́̔̃̆͂-̸͇̦͑͑͜0̸̙̹̟̯̗̔̑͊̽̾͒͋͝͝5̴̡̲̯͇̭͇̀̎̋̅̒5̸̘̠̠̺̻̰̯̿̐̈͑7̴̢̋͊͒̀͗-̸͖̰̝̏4̴̞̱͙̲͉̐̚.̸̜̻͓̗̼̟̻̅̂̄̌̎̓́̚͝͠ͅ5̸͙̈̌̚</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Corruption Found: Pɾσɱҽƚԋҽυʂ</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Reset and add preventative measures?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Reset and Manual Reprogram Commencing…</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no lore behind this. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  You want answers? Feel free to come up with them yourself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>